The present invention relates to a new and distinct Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica spicata×Veronica longifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Candied Candle’.
The new Veronica plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the summer of 2009 in Hummelo, The Netherlands, of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Veronica spicata, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary seedling selection of Veronica longifolia, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Veronica plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands during the summer of 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Veronica plant by vegetative softwood cuttings in Hummelo, The Netherlands, since the summer of 2011, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.